Sacrifice
by AkabaneK
Summary: Alternate Ending:L reflects on the past, it takes place after the Kira case has been closed and delves into the relationship between Light and L in their time together. Romance LightL
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Death Note was originally written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. It is licensed by VIZ Media. I do not own or claim to own Death Note and all credit should be given to the right people accordingly. :)

"Yagami Light! You will pay for this, you bastard!" Rem roared in anger as she took out her Death Note…

Light had asked L to come to the only room in the building lacking cameras, Ryuuzaki's room. Lit by a small lamp on the coffee table next to his bed, L shuffled in with his usual hunched manner and sat perched on the edge of the bed, in his typical squat. Light followed, shadowing behind at a more hesitant pace. Light stood in front of L, his eyes dark and sunk in, his whole body shaking. L himself seeming very shaky not used to Light being so…un-composed with himself.

Light started directly into L's eyes, those dark sunken, grey eyes. The same eyes he had come to love…"Ryuuzaki…I'm sorry" Light muttered to L, just loud enough for him to hear. L started back blankly at Light, tilting his head slightly. The dim light from the lamp was causing a shadow to conceal Light's face, thanks to his hair. It was like an extension of Light's secluded nature this evening, concealing his face as well as his thoughts from Ryuuzaki. "What's wrong Light-kun?" L replied in his usual monotonous manner he does, as he brushed Light's hair aside. Light held back his tears, staring at what he was about to lose.

"Ryuuzaki…I…I have a confession I must make and it must be soon, I don't have much time left." Light handed L an envelope reluctantly, L grabbed the envelope with two fingers and stared, tilting his head to the other side now. "This will explain everything I am about to tell you in detail, I'm afraid I cannot do this myself now, it's to late…"

L started to look concerned and beckoned Light closer, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Yagami-kun, what are you saying!?" L's voice rose ever so slightly, Light realising the extent of L's frustration just from that one slight change in his mannerism.

Light stood firm and bluntly replied, "…I am Kira, it's me Ryuuzaki and you were right all along. I failed, I failed in my goal and now must do all I can to save you…Inside the contents of that envelope is all you need to know along with a copy of my Death Note.

Light paused as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Right now Amane Misa, the second Kira, in" Light glanced down at his watch. "Two more minutes Misa will die of a heart attack, this cannot be stopped now. Following this, Rem will then kill me as stated should any harm come to her… this will save you Ryuuzaki, Rem will then die as a cause of killing a human for the sake of another human."

L stood rigid…as blank as ever, his brain rapidly trying to comprehend everything Light had just revealed in those precious seconds, his only friend, his only love, is about to die at the hand of a Shinigami for his sake. "Yagami-kun, I don't find that in the least bit amusing, I may seem distant and my people skills are not…up to scratch, but please do not play pranks like this in future Yagami-kun" L thought to himself if Light would actually see past his act. Light smiled at Ryuuzaki and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him Light whispered in L's ear "I am truly sorry, Ryuuzaki, I lo…" At that moment

A strangled gasp tore itself from Light's throat as his heart throbbed, the pain causing his fingers to grip into the back of L's shirt, pinching at his skin. L's realisation though, came too late as Light's body then sudden relaxed, limp in his arms. Sinking to his knees still holding Light tight within his embrace, silence enveloped the room.

…L sat pondering the events of the last few months…sitting wondering…why? Where had he gone wrong? Why didn't he stop him before it was too late? The questions sat repeating through his mind, nothing but constant torment.

The days passed by and L, Ryuuga Hideki, Ryuuzaki…was lost, again, alone.

It all began when he decided to keep Light-kun attached to him in order to attain if his deductions of Yagami Light being Kira were true and for L the truth hurt…


	2. Collision

Disclaimer: Death Note was originally written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. It is licensed by VIZ Media. I do not own or claim to own Death Note and all credit should be given to the right people accordingly. :)

"Yagami-kun, this is necessary for the investigation I'm afraid I cannot remove them." L glanced at Light as she spoke, raising the arm that attached him to Light via some handcuffs. "For me to come to a solid conclusion with my current deductions, I am afraid I cannot let you out of my sight. I cannot take the risk that you are in fact Kira. Please do your best to understand this to make this easier for the both of us."

Light was furious, 'I cannot believe I am stuck with this idiot, I'm trying to help and this is the thanks I get.' rubbing his temples as he thought to himself.

Light let out a sigh as he spoke now, though he knew it would be futile he had to try. "Ryuuzaki is this really necessary, it's very much obvious that I am not Kira, this is just you being very stubborn and not willing to admit you are wrong." L just stared, the thought of being told that HE, the world's greatest detective, was wrong, was infuriating, but being L he didn't show this to Light.

L spun his chair round to face Light and stared him straight in the eyes. Those seemingly stupid blank eyes piercing into Light with a will even he could not match "On the contrary Yagami-kun, the facts are all still there and if my theories stand true, to which may I add, they all have done so far excluding a few minor discrepancies. You ARE Kira and thus I cannot allow you to be let out of my sight…Yagami-Kun, please do not take this personally."

Light just stood, rigid and speechless from L's response 'that insolent little worm, how dare he accuse me of being Kira! I don't think I have ever met anyone so stubborn, so arrogant. No…I cannot let him see I have been riled up, that is what he wants. If I show frustration or anger, any negativity at the accusation of being Kira, his warped mind will just do as it usually does, in that condescending tone of his "Thank you Yagami-Kun, the chance of you being Kira has just risen 2.7 or whatever percentage his deranged deductions come to" 'this however had quite the opposite effect to which Light desired.

Light then forced himself into composure before responding gracefully to L's challenge. "That's fine Ryuuzaki, I understand, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Light then sat down and wheeled his chair to his keyboard, co-operatively helping L along with the case. At this point Light tried to suppress a smirk 'that should throw him off, I'm certain he thought I would bite to that! Well you won't get one across me that easy Ryuuzaki, you'll need to better than that.'

L sat himself, biting at the tip of this thumb, eyes glancing over towards Light. 'Very good Yagami-kun, as I would have expected from you. Composed, determined, as always. The chance of you being Kira has risen 2 you are TOO composed Yagami-kun, to perfect.'


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: Death Note was originally written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. It is licensed by VIZ Media. I do not own or claim to own Death Note and all credit should be given to the right people accordingly. :)

The day continued by, it was now 9pm and the hours just seemed to drag on for Light, constantly hounded by L's harassment over the Kira case, trying to trick him at every turn into confessing his guilt of being Kira. As he sat watching the seconds tick by, Light thought to himself,

'I hope this idiot gets it through his head soon that I am not Kira, its madness. I'm doing all I can to help find this bastard and I'm stuck to this lunatic on the theory I'm a raving serial murderer hell bent on shaping the world where I'm a god…it's ridiculous. I'm so tired and hungry too… I wonder if Ryuuzaki would try and twist that.' The last thought tempted Light into trying, doing his best to get Ryuuzaki back in this battle of wits.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm getting rather tired, can we take a break. It will do you good to lie down for a while, I'm sure it's not good for you sitting like that all the while." Light let out a small laugh to L.

"By all means Yagami-Kun we can take a break, I understand not everyone is like me and able to be alert at all times. You can go take a nap, though I warn you… I do sleep like this too." Light swore he saw a smirk on L's face as he replied, ever so arrogantly, as always.

Light clenched his first, the only images in his head at the moment was to plant that fist right into Ryuuzaki's jaw. Light continued to get infuriated at L's constant sly remarks, was it really possible for someone to seriously be this full of themselves? Light wondered…

After regaining his sense, Light promptly replied, calm to mask his anger

"That's true Ryuuzaki. We're not all weird like you, as you said, let's get some rest then, we can resume once I've had a rest, lead the way." Ryuuzaki got off his swivel chair and walked along to his room, dragging Light behind him dreading what was to come. Knowing the inevitability of sharing a bed with Ryuuzaki, but it had to be done. His body was done for the day and was in desperate need of a break from the hardships of L.

As they both entered the room, it was dimly lit, one bed side lamp lit on a small desk next to L's side of the bed. The floor and desk littered with documents and reports on the Kira case. 'Does this guy ever stop!?' Light thought to himself.

"Please, make yourself at home." Ryuuzaki said to Light, to which Light immediately did and threw himself on the bed, the soft feathered comforter.

'Not too bad' Light thought to himself, sinking deeper into the bed covers. Now comfortable Light sat up and removed his socks, then went to remove his shirt until he noticed from the corner of his eye… L's dark blank eyes staring at him, Light shuddered all through his body.

"Ryuuzaki! What the hell are you doing!?" Light yelled.

"Do you really intend to do that here Yagami-Kun? I thought you were a ladies man?" Ryuuzaki replied.

Light just grunted at Ryuuzaki and removed his shirt as he lay back onto the bed, sinking again into the groove he had just made. L was sat perched on the bed in his usual stature as Light tried to get comfortable, the cold chain sliding across his bare skin every time he attempted to change position.

"Ryuuzaki this is ridiculous, I can't get any damned sleep with this stupid chain attached to me. Do you really intend to keep this on 24/7!?" Light's frustration with the situation grew.

Ryuuzaki stared at Light, tilting his head toward him as he replied "…Yes".

Light was stunned to silence at Ryuuzaki's reply, so blunt, so annoying. Still wound up and angry he pondered how to get Ryuuzaki back and then a thought came to his head.

Light gathered some of the slack from the chain without tugging at Ryuuzaki's arm and then rolled over suddenly, jerking at the chain pulling Ryuuzaki off balance. 'Yes! Success!' Light thought…before he realised how much his plan would back fire. Ryuuzaki fell, but not how Light had planned it, Light gathered too much slack and instead of just pulling him over, Ryuuzaki was yanked on top of Light.

Slumping across Light's bare chest, with his head buried in the comforter they both lay there. Light thinking to himself how much of a disaster this was and Ryuuzaki pondering why he was so suddenly eating his bed sheets.

"…Yagami-kun, can I ask you what you think you're doing?" Ryuuzaki said, his voice muffled from still being buried in his bedding.

Light stunned, shocked at himself, why was he thinking this…? 'Ryuuzaki smells quite nice up close. Here I was thinking the guy didn't shower and his clothes, they're so soft.'

"..Yagami-kun…Are you okay there? What happened?" Ryuuzaki gestured at Light a second time.

Light had to force himself back to reality, still pondering over what had just happened.

"Sorry Ryuuzaki, I must have dozed off and rolled over, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yagami-kun…quite fine in fact." Ryuuzaki replied.


End file.
